False of Love
by Riren18
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana pemuda bernama Atsushi yang harus hidup dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan yaitu di jodohkam dengan pemuda yang membenci dirinya dan keduanya harus tinggal satu atap. Bagaimana kisah hidup Atsushi bersama pemuda itu? Langsung di baca aja ceritanya daripada kepo. Check it out minna!
1. The Engagement

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _False of Love_ © Riren18 ( _writer_ ) & Yuchika Kissui ( _master story idea & editor)_

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and little angst._

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nakajima Atsushi _kun_ , aku ingin memberitahumu tentang sesuatu"

" _Hai_ , tentang apa, Dazai _sama_ ? "

"Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi tunangan dari putra tunggalku, Dazai Osamu _kun_."

"Eh? tunangan? kenapa?"

"Karena aku mempercayaimu untuk menjadi pendamping putraku satu-satunya itu. Karena mulai bulan depan dia akan mengantikanku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan ini dan aku akan menugaskanmu sebagai sekretaris pribadinya. Kau tau kan diriku ini sudah tua, dan aku berharap Atsushi _kun_ mau menerimanya. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa mempercayai orang lain selain dirimu Atsushi _kun_."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Dazai _san_ sudah memiliki kekasih ?. Aku tak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain."

"Soal itu tenang saja. Akan ku pastikan dia menerima pertunangan ini dan satu lagi mulai hari ini kau dan Osamu _kun_ akan tinggal di satu rumah yang telah kupersiapkan."

"Satu rumah!? Apa Dazai _sama_ yakin Dazai _san_ akan menerimanya? "

"Dia kupastikan setuju untuk serumah denganmu, Atsushi _kun_. Serahkan saja padaku dan segala keperluanmu sudah ku siapkan disana jadi kau tinggal membawa dirimu ke sana."

" _Hai wakarimashita_ , Dazai _sama_."

"Maaf jika diriku ini mengganggu waktu istirahat makan siangmu. Satu lagi, nanti kau ku jemput tepat jam 5 sore, kita akan ke sana bersama."

" _Hai_ , saya mengerti. Saya permisi, Dazai _sama_."

" _Hai_ _hai_ _._ "

Atsushi pun keluar dari ruangan atasannya dengan wajah lesu dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas karena permintaan bosnya yang tidak kira-kira dan sedikit- lebih tepatnya sangat-tidak masuk akal. Bahwa menjodohkan putranya dengan dirinya yang juga laki-laki(!?). Atsushi merasa pemikiran bosnya sudah mulai tidak waras tapi Atsushi pun mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya karena Atsushi berhutang budi pada bosnya itu. Bosnya itu pernah mengadopsinya sejak 2 tahun lalu dan Atsushi merasa beruntung bisa di adopsi oleh bosnya itu karena dia bisa terbebas dari panti asuhan yang selama ini berlaku kasar dan kejam padanya. Bosnya pula yang menyediakan tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan untuknya hingga kehidupan Atsushi terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jika bosnya telah meminta seperti itu, Atsushi pun tak sanggup untuk menolaknya tapi di sisi lain Atsushi merasa bahwa akan terjadi hal yang buruk terutama bagi dirinya akibat dari perjodohan yang mustahil ini, bayangkan saja Atsushi yang hanya berstatus orang biasa saja dijodohkan dengan seorang putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan ternama se- _Jepang!?_. ' _Sungguh perjodohan yang mustahil_.' Pikir Atsushi sambil menghela nafas.

Dengan langkah tak bersemangat, Atsushi melangkahkan kedua kainya menuju kafe milik temannya, Kyouka Izumi. Sesampainya di kafe, Atsushi langsung duduk di tempat biasa. Kursi berkapasitas 2 orang yang berdekatan dengan jendela yang menghadap jalanan kota. Perlahan-lahan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekati Atsushi yang masih menatap keluar jendela…

"Atsushi….."

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Atsushi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat teman lamanya sekaligus pemilik kafe ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus khawatir.

"Kyouka, kau membuatku kaget."

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu kaget. Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini, ada apa ? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku mendapat permintaan- tidak lebih tapatnya diperintah- sesuatu hal yang -sungguh itu tidak mungkin- terjadi dari bos ku."

"Perintah? Pererintah seperti apa ? "

"Menjadi tunangan dari putra tunggalnya."

" _Maji_? Bosmu mulai tidak waras sepertinya. Lalu bagaimana reaksimu? "

" _Maji desu_. Awalnya aku pun berpikir begitu tapi kalau boleh jujur aku sedang bingung sekarang, Kyouka. Di satu sisi aku tak bisa menolak permintaan bos ku karena dia begitu baik padaku tapi di sisi lain aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan itu karena 2 alasan yaitu pertama karena aku dan anak bos ku itu sama-sama laki-laki dan yang kedua aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan orang jika anak bos ku itu ternyata sudah punya kekasih. Dan lebih sialnya lagi bosku meminta-tidak lebih tepat menyuruhku untuk tinggal satu rumah dengan anaknya itu. Sungguh aku tak tau harus bagaimana."

"Hmm…. Cukup rumit juga, ya. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menyarankanmu untuk menuruti apa kata hatimu dan jangan menyesal jika kamu sudah memilih pilihanmu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagianmu, Atsushi. _Gomen ne~_ , aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Oh, ya, apa kamu pernah bertemu dengan anak bosmu itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouka. _Arigatou_ atas saran dan doanya. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Bagaimana wajah dan sikapnya ? "

"Dari segi wajah dia memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan dan sikapnya cukup ramah pada orang lain dan semoga aku tidak salah ingat."

"Kamu pernah berbicara dengannya ? "

"Hanya saat perkenalan yang dilakukan bos ku. Seingatku dia tersenyum ramah sambil membalas jabat tanganku."

"Hmm… begitu, ya. Ku rasa dia orang yang baik."

"Aku pun berpikir seperti itu."

"Oh, ya, kamu mau pesan apa ?. Maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya sampai lupa menanyakan pesananmu."

" _Daijo_ _u_ _bu_ _desu_. Aku ingin pesan seporsi _Chazuke_ dan air putih saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera membuatkannya. Tunggulah 5 menit lagi, Atsushi."

"Ok."

Kyouka pun pergi meninggalkan Atsushi sendirian. Selepas kepergian Kyouka ke dapur, Atsushi kembali menatap keluar jendela untuk sekedar menatap pemandangan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan. Tapi, secara tak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Atsushi melihat 2 orang yang sedang berciuman di kafe seberang dan salah satunya sangat dikenal oleh Atsushi. Ya….. Atsushi melihat Dazai _san_ sedang berciuman dengan orang lain di lantai 2 kafe seberang dan yang membuat Atsushi terkejut yaitu orang di cium Dazai _san_ itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan yang mungil dan berambut sewarna matahari senja.

Seketika Atsushi dilanda kepanikan setelah melihat kejadian tersebut hingga dia tak menyadari Kyouka telah kembali membawa pesanannya.

"Ini pesananmu, Atsushi."

Atsushi tidak merespon perkataan Kyouka dan tentu saja membuat perempuan mungil ini menjadi khawatir karena Atsushi tidak merespon perkataannya. Kyouka pun memegang bahu Atsushi dan Atsushi pun merespon dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut dan terlihat panik di waktu yang bersamaan.

" _Do_ _u_ _shita no_ , Atsushi?"

" _Nandemonai desu_ , Kyouka. Aku hanya melamun saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Wah…. _Chazuke_ pesanan ku sudah datang dan seperti biasa aromanya harum sekali. Terima kasih, Kyouka."

"Sama-sama, Atsushi. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu karena aku harus memeriksa laporan keuangan bulan ini. Oh, ya, jika kamu ada masalah atau ingin bercerita langsung hubungi aku. Jangan sungkan, ok ? "

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyouka. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku akan menghugungimu jika saatnya tiba."

"Baiklah. _Jaa matta_ , Atsushi."

" _Jaa_ ….."

Kyouka pun pergi meninggalkan Atsushi sendirian lagi. Setelah Kyouka kembali ke ruangannya Atsushi hanya bisa menatap makanan kesukaannya dengan tatapan tidak berminat untuk memakannya setelah melihat kejadian tadi yang membuat rasa laparnya hilang seketika. Atsushi merasa jika hal buruk akan datang kepadanya sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan sang fajar pun sudah berada di ufuk barat. Langit biru kini telah berganti warna menjadi jingga menjadi pertanda jika sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Atsushi telah mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dan segera berjalan menuju parkiran mobil yang berada di _basement_. Sesampainya di parkiran, Atsushi segera menghampiri mobil bosnya dan segera dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk belakang bersama dengan bosnya.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Dazai _sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi _kun_. Mori, menuju ke tempat tinggal Osamu _kun_."

"Baiklah, Dazai _sama_."

Tak lama mobil buatan negara Jerman itu pun melaju meninggalkan gedung _Dazai_ _Corporation_. Selama perjalanan Atsushi semakin merasakan hal buruk akan datang menghampirinya walau itu belum terbukti benar atau salah.

"Atsushi _kun_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ? "

"Tentu boleh. Tentang apa, tuan ? "

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang putraku ? "

"Tuan muda Dazai menurutku orang yang ramah dan baik."

"Begitu, ya. Apakah kau menyukainya ? "

"Soal itu saya belum tahu, tuan. Tapi, saya kagum padanya karena pada usia muda dia sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan _Dazai Co._ yang besar ini."

"Ku harap kau bisa menyukainya dan juga menyayanginya. Aku bangga memiliki putra seperti dia."

"Ano….Dazai _sama_ , bolehkah saya bertanya tentang beberapa hal ? "

"Tentu. Silahkan saja."

"Kenapa anda ingin saya dan putra anda bertunangan? Padahal jelas-jelas kami itu laki-laki ? Kenapa tidak dijodohkan dengan seorang perempuan ? "

"Putraku itu tidak normal karena dia tidak suka pada perempuan dan hal itu sudah terbukti sejak dia masih kecil. Awalnya aku terkejut dan tak bisa menerimanya tapi waktu mengubah cara berpikirku karena aku tak mau membuat putraku tunggalku bersedih karena aku melarangnya berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Lalu aku mempercayaimu untuk menjaga dan menyayangi dia, Atsushi _kun_. Aku tidak percaya dengan orang lain untuk menjaganya. Aku mempercayaimu karena kau itu anak yang baik, jujur, dan penyayang. Oleh karena itu ku mohon jaga dan sayangilah, Osamu _kun_. Aku mohon kepadamu, Atsushi _kun_."

Atsushi langsung tidak tega sekaligus luluh setelah bosnya memohon kepadanya. Atsushi pun tak mungkin bisa menolak, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa semakin bersalah pada Dazai _san_ jika dia menerima pertunangan ini setelah melihat kejadian di kafe siang tadi. Seketika Atsushi merasa hidupnya seperti kapal yang terombang-ambing di laut. Atsushi hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaannya sekarang dan Atsushi berharap semoga ke depannya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah satu jam lamanya perjalan akhirnya mobil buatan Jerman itu berhenti di sebuah mansion yang bisa dikatakan cukup mewah dan luas. Atsushi bahkan sampai tak berkedip saat melihat halaman mansion dan pintu depannya tersebut yang sangat besar dan terlihat mewah karena terdapat ukiran pada kedua daun pintunya. Keterkejutan Atsushi bertambah saat masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut karena adanya barisan _butler_ dan _maid_ yang berjajar rapih menyambut bos dan juga dirinya.

Atsushi terus mengikuti bosnya hingga menuju suatu ruangan di lantai 2. Ternyata di dalam ruangan tersebut, Dazai telah menunggu di sebuah sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah. Tak lama Dazai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya dan juga Atsushi.

" _Okaerinasai_ , _Otou sama_."

" _Tadaima,_ Osamu _kun_."

"Kenapa Nakajima _kun_ ikut bersamamu, _otou sama_ ? "

"Nanti akan _otou sama_ jelaskan padamu setelah makan malam. Sekarang _otou sama_ ingin mandi dulu. Kau ajak bicara Atsushi _kun_ , ya."

"Baiklah, _otou sama_. Nakajima _kun_ , silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih."

Bos pun pergi meninggalkan tuan muda Dazai dengan Atsushi dan hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya. Dazai kembali membaca buku dan Atsushi hanya bisa duduk dan terdiam tanpa kata sambil memandang rak buku besar dihadapannya.

"Kau suka membaca juga, Nakajima _kun_?"

"Ya, lumayan suka."

"Suka membaca buku tentang apa ? "

"Novel _modern_. Kalau anda sendiri ? "

"Aku suka membaca buku apapun."

"Begitu, ya."

"Oh, ya, kau mau minum apa ? "

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Dazai _san_."

"Aku yakin kau pasti haus. Jangan sungkan padaku, Nakajima _kun_."

"Jika tak keberatan aku ingin segelas air putih saja."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin yang lain ? "

"Tidak. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk saya, Dazai _san_. Maaf merepotkan."

" _Daijobu_. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarnya ke sini."

Dazai _san_ pun langsung menghubungi pelayan untuk membawa segelas air putih untuk Atsushi dan sebotol _sake_ kecil untuk dirinya lewat _interphone_. Tak butuh waktu lama seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Dazai _san_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang ada di hadapan Atsushi dan Dazai _san_.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Osamu _sama_ , Atsushi _sama_."

Pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan keduanya. Hening kembali terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Silahkan diminum, Nakajima _kun_."

"Terima kasih. Saya minum."

Atsushi pun meminum air putih dalam gelas yang ada di hadapannya begitu pula dengan Dazai _san_ yang juga meminum _sake_ nya dalam cawan kecil yang sebelumnya dituang dari botolnya. Hingga makan malam menjelang, keduanya hanya berdiam diri karena keduanya memang tidak begitu saling mengenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam setelah makan malam, _mansion_ Dazai pun kehadiran sesosok laki-laki berambut jingga memasuki rumah yang mewah dan luas itu tanpa permisi seperti sudah biasa main ke rumah itu. Sosok laki-laki itu bertanya di mana sang pemilik rumah kepada salah satu pelayan dan tanpa ragu pelayan itu menjawab jika sang pemilik rumah sedang berada di ruang tamu. Sosok laki-laki itu pun melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan langkahnya seketika terhenti saat mendengar suara asing sedang berbicara dengan sang pemilik rumah. Sosok laki-laki itu pun lebih memilih untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

" _Otou sama_ , apa yang kau katakan saat sebelum makan tadi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkannya, Osamu _kun_. _Otou sama_ ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dengarkan perkataan _otou sama_ dan jangan memotongnya sebelum _otou sama_ selesai berbicara."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendengarkannya sampai selesai."

" _Otou sama_ berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Atsushi _kun_ dan _otou sama_ ingin kalian bertunangan. Alasan _otou sama_ memilih Atsushi _kun_ sebagai tunanganmu itu karena _otou sama_ mempercayainya sebab dia adalah pemuda yang baik, jujur, pekerja keras, dan penyayang serta sopan santun pada orang lain. _Otou sama_ tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain untuk menjadi pendampingmu. _Otou sama_ harap kau mau menerimanya jika kau menyayangiku sebagai orang tuamu."

Sang tuan muda Dazai pun terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan sekaligus permintaan dari _otou sama_ nya yang tentu saja membuatnya kaget sekaligus tercengang begitupula dengan sosok laki-laki yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tuan muda Dazai itumengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum dia memulai bicara yang tentu saja membawa perasaan deg-degan kepada Atsushi, _otou sama_ nya, dan sosok laki-laki yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau aku menolaknya, apakah _otou sama_ akan membenciku ?"

"Kenapa menolaknya, anakku ?"

"Karena aku telah memiliki kekasih, _otou sama_."

"Pemuda bernama Nakahara Chuya itu ?. _Otou sama_ tidak akan pernah memberikan restu jika kau ingin dia menjadi pendamping hidupmu."

"Kenapa _otou sama_ lebih memilih Nakajima _kun_ yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ? "

"Jaga ucapanmu, Osamu _kun_!. _Otou sama_ memilihnya karena dia anak yang baik walau memiliki latar belakang keluargayang kurang jelas dan itu terbukti selama 2 tahun dia bekerja pada _otou sama_. Atsushi jauh lebih baik daripada kekasihmu itu yang latar belakang keluarganya sangat buruk karena di penuhi banyak kasus kriminal dan _otou sama_ tidak suka dengan kelakuan dan cara bicara kekasihmu yang sembarangan serta kasar. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu _otou sama_ menyelidiki kekasihmu itu dan segala tentangnya. Sampai _otou sama_ mati pun tidak akan pernah setuju apabila kau lebih memilih pemuda itu daripada Atsushi. Sekarang _otou sama_ bertanya padamu, kau pilih Atsushi atau pemuda itu ? "

Dazai terdiam kembali saat ayahnya bertanya seperti itu. Sulit untuk menjawabnya karena _otou sama_ nya memberi pilihan yang sangat sulit. Jika dia memilih Chuya maka dia akan menyakiti perasaan _otou sama_ nya dan tuan muda Dazai takut apabila jika _otou sama_ nya terkena serangan jantung akibat pilihannya tapi di sisi lain tak mungkin dia meninggalkan Chuya dan memilih Atsushi yang jelas-jelas tak dicintainya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Setelah berpikir dengan sangat keras, akhirnya Dazai memilih jawaban yang mungkin akan menyakiti salah satunya.

"Baiklah. Aku memilih mengikuti perkataan _otou sama_ karena Osamu sangat menyayangi _otou sama_ bukan karena Osamu menyukai Nakajima _kun_ atau semacamnya. Hanya itu, tidak lebih."

Jawaban dari Dazai sukses membahagiakan sang _otou sama_ tercinta sekaligus menghancurkan perasaan sosok laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik dinding dan sosok itu pun langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu tanpa Dazai ketahui. Sementara Atsushi hanya bisa menatap takut Dazai yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk, berbeda saat sebelum makan malam. Atsushi merasa ini adalah awal dari penderitaan hidupnya yang baru.

Kini Atsushi harus tinggal seatap dengan pemuda yang sangat membenci dirinya karena kehadiran Atsushi membuat hubungan pemuda itu dengan kekasihnya harus kandas di tengah jalan walau Atsushi tak pernah berniat seperti itu pada pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana kisah hidup Atsushi selanjutnya ?

Tunggu di _chapter_ berikutnya, _minna san_ :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Hello minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren18 & Yuchika Kissui mempersembahkan fict hasil kolaborasi kami yang pertama (Riren : semoga ada fict kolaborasi selanjutnya bersama Kissui san ^_^ )**_

 _ **Akhirnya chapter pertama fict ini selesai juga setelah sekian lama Riren mengetik fict ini *ngelap keringet* dan terima kasih kepada Kissui san yang telah banyak membantu dalam ide dan editing fict *ojigi***_

 _ **Riren berharap fict ini bisa menghibur para reader san terutama yang membaca ff di fandom Bungou Stray Dogs *wink* dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini dan mohon masukkan kritik dan sarannya dalam kolom review jika para reader san berkenan memberikannya karena bagi Riren review dari para reder adalah semangat dan bahan pembelajaran untuk Riren.**_

 _ **Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Riren sampaikan dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya minna…...**_

 _ **Jaa matta ne…**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	2. Affiction & Sorrow

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _False of Love_ © Riren18 ( _writer_ ) & Yuchika Kissui ( _master story idea & editor)_

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and little angst._

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah perjodohan itu, Atsushi pun memulai kehidupan barunya di tempat tinggal Dazai. Seharusnya menjadi menyenangkan jika sang pemilik rumah menyambut dengan baik dan hangat tapi sejak hari pertama tinggal di rumah itu Atsushi malah mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh sang pemilik rumah. Salah satu contohnya yaitu pagi ini dimana Atushi mendapat siraman satu ember penuh dan hal tersebut tentunya mengejutkan Atsushi dan membuatnya gelapan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur sampai siang, huh ? "

Segera Atsushi terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap pelaku penyiraman tersebut. Atsushi terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa yang menyiramnya tadi.

"Dazai _san_ …."

Dazai membalas tatapan Atsushi dengan tatapan dingin dan Atsushi hanya bisa menunduk setelah Dazai menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Cepat bangun, pemalas. Ku harap kau tak lupa jika mulai saat ini kau adalah sekretarisku sekaligus pelayanku. Kau harus menyiapkan apa yang ku inginkan dan ku perlukan. Jika kau berani membantah maka kau akan mendapat hukuman dariku, mengerti ? "

"Saya mengerti, Dazai _san_."

"Bagus. Jika kau bangun kesiangan lagi, aku tidak akan segan melemparmu keluar dari jendela. Walau sekarang _weekend_ , bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai. Berhubung semua pelayan ku liburkan, aku mau kau mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah dan aku ingin kau mengerjakannya dengan baik dan benar tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun. Tidak ada protes atau apapun karena aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Jika kau berani melaporkan hal ini pada _otou sama_ maka aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu. Apa kau mengerti, Nakajima ? "

"Saya mengerti, Dazai _san_."

"Sekarang kau cepat pergi mandi dan mulailah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Setelah itu kau juga akan ku berikan tugas dan _list_ yang akan ku lakukan dan ku perlukan saat pergantian jabatan _presdir_ utama Dazai _Corporation_."

"Baiklah. _Ano_... apakah anda sudah sarapan ? "

"Tentu saja sudah. Oh, ya, sebagai hukuman karena bangun siang maka kau tidak akan dapat sarapan dan kau baru boleh makan saat siang nanti. Jika pekerjaanmu sudah selesai langsung temui aku di ruanganku."

"Baiklah, Dazai _san_."

Dazai pun segera keluar dari kamar Atsushi sementara itu Atsushi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan. Atsushi tahu ini adalah karma untuknya. Karma akibat menerima perjodohan itu dan membuat Dazai harus berpisah dengan Chuya, kekasih Dazai. Walau sepenuhnya bukan salah Atsushi tapi Atsushi tetap terkena imbasnya yaitu harus dibenci oleh Dazai dan kini sifat Dazai berbeda dengan sebelum perjodohan. Sifat Dazai pada Atsushi kini menjadi dingin dan terkadang melakukan hal yang kasar pada Atsushi.

Atsushi segera bergegas mandi dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Dazai. Jika dia terlambat lagi, mungkin Dazai tidak akan memberinya makan hingga malam. Seperti inilah keseharian baru Atsushi yaitu menjadi _Cinderella_ dirumah tunangannya sendiri dan sang tunangan berperan menjadi ibu tiri, bukan pangeran yang mengubah hidupnya menjadi menyenangkan karena Atsushi tahu kenyataan itu tak seindah cerita dongeng yang didengarnya saat masih kecil dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat jam 11 siang Atsushi telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya dan segera membuatkan makan siang untuk Dazai. Dengan cekatan tangan Atsushi mengolah bahan makanan yang ada menjadi masakan yang menggugah selera. Tak lama masakan buatan Atsushi pun telah selesai dan di _trolly_ makanan telah terhidang makanan rumahan ala tradisional Jepang dan di tambah segelas _ocha_ hangat. Atsushi berharap Dazai menyukainya. Setelah itu Atsushi segera menuju ruangan Dazai sambil membawa _trolly_ makanan dan tak lama Atsushi telah sampai di ruangan Dazai.

 **Tok….. Tok…..Tok…..**

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapat izin dari sang pemilik ruangan, Atsushi segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam bersama dengan _trolly_ yang di bawanya.

"Dazai _san_ seluruh pekerjaan sudah saya lakukan sebaik mungkin dan saya juga membawa makan siang untuk anda."

"Bagus. Kau bisa memasak ? "

"Ya, bisa sedikit."

"Oh. Coba bawa kemari makanan buatanmu."

Atsushi segera mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup _miso_ dan menaruhnya di atas meja Dazai. Dazai pun mencicipi sup _miso_ buatan Atsushi dan tak lama Atsushi mendapatkan respon yang tak terduga dari Dazai. Isi dalam mangkuk itu kini telah berpindah ke atas kepala Atsushi bersama dengan pecahan mangkuk kramik. Rasa panas dari makanan dan perih sangat Atsushi rasakan dari luka gores yang kini menghiasi keningnya. Ya… Dazai melempari Atsushi dengan mangkuk yang berisikan sup _miso_ yang masih panas.

"Itu yang kau sebut makanan, hah ?. Rasanya sangat tidak enak dan membuatku mual. Lain kali tidak usah membuatkanku makanan karena aku takut keracunan oleh makanan buatanmu yang menjijikan itu. Aku mau makan di luar saja dan aku bereskan semua ini. Untuk tugasmu di kantor bisa kau ambil map merah yang ada di atas mejaku. Pastikan semuanya kembali seperti semula."

Dazai pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dan kini hanya tinggal Atsushi sendiri yang masih sibuk membereskan pecahan kramik dan isi dari sup yang tumpah ke atas lantai. Untuk kesekian kalinya Atsushi hanya bisa mengelus dada atas perbuatan Dazai padanya. Sakit dan perih sangat Atsushi rasakan saat Dazai melakukan hal yang kejam padanya seperti tadi tapi Atsushi sadar jika dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Dazai lah yang berkuasa di rumah ini dan Atsushi hanya menumpang dirumah ini. Setetes air bening pun mengalir di pipi Atsushi. Atsushi menangis bukan karena Dazai memperlakukannya dengan kejam melainkan merasa kehidupannya seperti kembali saat dirinya masih di panti asuhan. Di perbudak dan tidak ada kebebasan serta kesenangan yang dirasakan olehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu pun bergulir dengan cepat dan sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit pun sudah menggelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jarum jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Atsushi kini masih menunggu Dazai yang belum pulang sejak siang tadi. Atsushi merasa khawatir karena Dazai belum juga pulang. Tak lama terdengar suara bel dan segera Atsushi berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintu. Setelah membuka pintu, dia melihat tubuh Dazai dipapah oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal Atsushi. Bau minuman keras begitu tercium dari tubuh Dazai dan Atsushi menduga jika Dazai dipapah oleh orang yang di depannya karena dia mabuk berat sehingga tak bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Osamu yang mabuk."

"Maaf membuat anda repot. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya."

"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam ?. Biar sekalian ku taruh dia di kamarnya."

"Silahkan saja."

Atsushi pun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan Atsushi mengikuti orang itu hingga ke kamar Dazai. Orang yang belum di ketahui namanya oleh Atsushi pun menaruh Dazai dengan pelan-pelan di atas kasur dan Atsushi hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Sesudah itu orang itu pun berbalik menghadap Atsushi dan menatap Atsushi.

"Namaku Oda Sakunosuke, aku temannya Osamu sejak kecil. Aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari Dazai _oji san_. Salam kenal, ya, Nakajima."

"Salam kenal juga, Oda _san_."

"Oh, ya, bisa bicara sebentar denganku ? "

"Tentu bisa, Oda _san_. Bagaimana kalau kita bicaranya di ruang tamu ?. Oh, ya, Oda _san_ ingin minum apa ? "

"Baiklah. Aku minta segelas air putih saja."

Atsushi dan Odasaku pun keluar dari kamar Dazai dan Odasaku pergi duluan ke ruang tamu yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Dazai sementara Atsushi pergi ke dapur unruk mengambil segelas air putih untuk Odasaku. Tak butuh waktu lama, Atsushi pun sudah berada di ruang tamu dengan membawa segelas air putih.

"Ini airnya, Oda _san_. Silahkan di minum."

"Terima kasih, Nakajima."

Odasaku meminum air hingga setengah gelas dan setelah itu dia pun memulai pembicaraan dengan Atsushi.

"Nakajima, aku tahu kau pasti bingung setelah melihat Osamu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, bukan ?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang merasa sedikit bingung. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan Dazai _san_ ? "

"Semua berawal dari pertemuanku dengan Osamu di sebuah restoran dan kami berdua makan bersama. Tapi, secara tak terduga Dazai melihat Chuya, kekasihnya makan berdua dengan seorang perempuan yang tak di kenal dan tentu saja Osamu segera menghampiri mereka. Pertengkaran antara Osamu dan Chuya pun terjadi dan hampir membuat kerusuhan di dalam restoran tersebut kalau saja perempuan yang bersama Chuya dan aku tidak menghentikan mereka. Chuya pun pergi dari restoran itu bersama perempuan itu begitupula dengan aku dan Osamu. Tanpa terduga, Osamu malah menarikku ke bar dan dia pun minum alcohol hingga berbotol-botol dan dia tidak mendengar perkataanku untuk berhenti minum. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat itu dan aku turut bersedih melihat sahabatku menjadi seperti itu."

Atsushi terdiam mendengar cerita Odasaku. Atsushi tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena dalam hatinya dia merasa bersalah karena dia juga Dazai menjadi seperti tadi dan mengalami hal yang menyakitkan. Siapapun tidak akan mau jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat di cintainya karena rasanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, pada akhirnya Dazai harus merelakan kebahagiaannya demi sang ayahanda tercinta dan harus hidup bersama dengan Atsushi, orang asing yang tidak dicintainya. Semua keadaan ini terasa menyiksa dan menyedihkan baik bagi Atsushi maupun Dazai. Entah sampai kapan takdir mereka akan terus begini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi pada Osamu karena Osamu dan Dazai _oji san_ telah bercerita kepadaku dan aku tak menyangka jika Osamu akan menerimanya begitu saja karena rasa sayangnya pada Dazai _oji san_. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ku bingungkan yaitu darimana Chuya tahu jika Osamu di jodohkan olehmu. Apa jangan-jangan dia diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan kalian soal perjodohan itu, ya ? "

"Diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan ? Maksudnya apa ya, Oda _san_ ? "

"Chuya sudah sering main ke rumah ini dan kadang dia asal masuk saja karena atas izin Osamu tentunya. Ada kemungkinan dia mendengar pembicaraan tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi, aku tak menyangka jika secepat itu Chuya akan berpaling pada Dazai."

Atsushi kembali terdiam setelah mendengar spekulasi dari Odasaku yang kemungkinan besar adalah benar. Atsushi tak menyangka jika keputusannya ini berakibat buruk untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga Dazai. Atsushi merasa sangat yakin Dazai akan sangat membencinya setelah mengalami kejadian yang di ceritakan oleh Odasaku tadi. Kini Atsushi merasa sangat menyesal tapi semua penyesalannya itu tak berguna sekarang karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

" _Ne_ , Oda _san_ , kini aku merasa sangat menyesal atas pilihanku yang menyetujui perjodohan yang diminta oleh Dazai _sama_. Karena aku lah Dazai _san_ dan kekasihnya pun harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Dazai _san_ bisa bahagia kembali seperti dulu ? "

"Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang ini adalah bahagiakan Osamu dan cintailah dia dengan setulus hatimu. Percuma saja jika kau terus menyesalinya karena keadaan tidak akan kembali seperti semula, Nakajima. Jalani saja apa yang ada sekarang dan ambil hikmahnya karena _Kami sama_ selalu memberikan kejutan tak terduga dan manis pada mereka yang selalu bersabar dan bersyukur walaupun keadaannya yang dihadapinya sangatlah buruk. Kau juga tidak perlu takut pada Osamu karena perasaan seseorang terhadap orang lain bisa berubah-rubah dan mungkin suatu saat nanti Osamu akan bertekuk lutut padamu jika kau benar-benar mencintainya."

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya ? "

"Aku yakin kau bisa jika kau yakin dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan juga perasaanmu pada Osamu."

"Aku berharap aku bisa melakukannya, Oda _san_."

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri dan keajaiban akan datang padamu. Berhubung sudah larut malam, aku mau kembali ke rumahku. Oh, ya, kalau kau ada masalah atau apapun kau bisa segera menghubungiku atau mengirimiku _email_. Jangan sungkan padaku ya, Nakajima. Ini kartu namaku dan di situ sudah tertera nomor teleponku dan alamat _email_ ku ya. _Jaa matta ne_ ….."

" _Jaa matta ne_ , Oda _san_. Mari ku antar sampai depan pintu."

"Terima kasih, Nakajima."

Atsushi mengantar Odasaku hingga ke pintu depan. Tak lama mobil _sport_ milik Odasaku pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman rumah Dazai Osamu dan Atsushi pun segera menutup pintu lalu segera memeriksa keadaan Dazai sebelum dia pergi tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Atsushi masuk ke dalam kamar Dazai, dia melihat sang pemilik kamar sedang mencoba untuk bangkit dari kasur. Atsushi pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati sang pemilik yang mungkin saja menginginkan bantuan.

"Apa anda memerlukan sesuatu, Dazai _san_ ? "

Dazai pun menoleh kearah Atsushi dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Atsushi langsung merasa sesak saat melihat tatapan Dazai itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Atsushi semakin mendekati Dazai yang masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Daza…"

Tanpa aba-aba Dazai menarik tangan Atsushi lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Atsushi di atas ranjang miliknya dan tentu saja Atsushi merasa terkejut sekaligus takut. Perlahan tapi pasti kini Dazai berada di atas tubuh Atsushi dengan memejarakan tubuh Atsushi di anatara lengan panjangnya. Sikap diam dan tatapan kosong Dazai membuat Atsushi semakin takut dengan keadaannya sekarang yang berada di bawah tubuh Dazai.

"Chuya….."

Suara Dazai terdengar sangat lirih saat menyebutkan nama itu dan tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti ingin menangis. Satu tetes air mata Dazai pun jatuh di atas pipi Atsushi dan hal tersebut membuat Atsushi merasa teriris-iris melihat keadaan Dazai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengar penjelasanku? kenapa kau malah pergi dengan perempuan brengsek itu? Kenapa?. Aku tahu aku salah karena menerima perjodohan tolol itu yang tentu membuatmu terluka dan aku melakukan itu semua untumu, demi keselamatanmu. Aku tidak ingin _otou sama_ menyakitimu walau seujung kuku pun. Ku mohon Chuya, kembalilah padaku. Aku mencintaimu….."

Air mata Dazai semakin deras mengucur dari kedua kelopak matanya dan Atsushi hanya bisa mendengarkan dan terdiam dengan perasaan yang tersayat-sayat. Atsushi merasa kini dia adalah orang paling jahat sedunia karena kehadirannya dan perjodohan dengannya malah membawa dampak yang sangat buruk bagi Dazai. Dazai sangat mencintai Chuya hingga tidak rela Chuya pergi meninggalkannya tapi Chuya malah pergi bersama dengan seorang perempuan lain yang membuat penderitaan lengkap. Atsushi bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Dazai yang dulu, sebelum perjodohan dan segala hal yang menyakitkan bagi Dazai terjadi. Atsushi mencoba membawa Dazai ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan punggung Dazai untuk memberikan rasa tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Dazai _san_. Maaf telah membuat hidupmu menderita dan membuatmu harus kehilangan Nakahara _san_. Jika saja ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia kembali pasti akan ku lakukan. Untuk sekarang, keluarkan seluruh air matamu dan kesedihanmu, Dazai _san_."

Tak lama Atsushi merasa bagian bahu piayama yang dipakainya mulai basah. Ya…. Dazai menangis dengan suara isakan yang memilukan bagi Atsushi. Seketika Atsushi kembali teringat perkataan Odasaku yang mengatakan jika Atsushi harus bisa membuat Dazai melihat Atsushi dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, bagi Atsushi itu semua mustahil karena mana mungkin Dazai mau mencintainya yang jelas-jelas menjadi awal semua penderitaan yang dirasakannya namun di sisi lain Atsushi ingin melihat Dazai kembali seperti dulu. Pada akhirnya Atsushi bertekad untuk membuat Dazai kembali bahagia walau dia belum tahu bagaimana caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To Be Continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren18 & Yuchika Kissui kembali lagi membawa chapter yang kedua untuk para reader san yang setia membaca fanfic buatan Riren dan Kissui san ini ^_^ **_

_**Jika boleh cerita sedikit, Riren sempat terkena WB selama beberapa hari hingga chapter kedua ini harus terhenti untuk beberapa saat tapi pada akhirnya WB tersebut hilang begitu saja.**_

 _ **Sosok perempuan yang bersama Chuya akan Riren tampilkan di chapter depan (belum tahu pasti di chapter berapa) dan sosok perempuan itu akan menjadi kejutan bagi para reader yang membacanya. Kalau boleh spoiler dikit kemungkinan di chapter selanjutnya para pembac akan terlibat di dalam permasalahan ini XD mungkin ada beberapa dari reader san yang menolak atau sebaliknya tapi Riren harap kalian tetap mau membaca ff ini hingga akhir ^_^**_

 _ **Riren mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini lebih pendek daripada chapter sebelumnya tapi Riren berharap chapter kedua ini bisa membuat para reader san merasa senang terutama penyuka pairing Dazai X Atsushi XD.**_

 _ **Jika ada kekurangan dalam fanfic ini, mohon di masukkan ke dalam kolom review dan Riren akan menerima segala saran atau kritik dari minna san ^_^**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter ^_^**_

 _ **RIREN**_


	3. The lilttle Change

_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka, Harukawa35

 _False of Love_ © Riren18 ( _writer_ ) & Yuchika Kissui ( _master story idea & editor)_

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

 _Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and little angst._

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah puas nangis, akhirnya Dazai pun tertidur dalam pelukan Atsushi. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Atsushi membaringkan Dazai ke ranjangnya. Bau alkohol yang masih menyengat membuat Atsushi mau tak mau harus mengganti baju Dazai dengan piyama. Dengan hati-hati Atsushi membuka seluruh pakaian yang di pakai Dazai. Tentu saja rasa deg-deg an menghampiri Atsushi karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengganti pakaian seseorang tanpa izin. Atsushi sempat terpana sedikit saat melihat tubuh polos Dazai yang ternyata cukup lumayan untuk seorang laki-laki.

Walau terlihat kurus dari luar, ternyata tubuh Dazai cukup terbentuk juga dan otot di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat cukup jelas. Dengan cepat Atsushi segera memakaikan piyama ke Dazai. Setelah di rasa beres, Atsushi segera keluar dari kamar Dazai setelah menyelimuti tubuh Dazai dengan selimut. Setelah itu Atsushi segera kembali ke kamarnya karena dia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Atsushi kembali ke kamar Dazai untuk mengecek keadaan Dazai. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Atsushi mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena Atsushi takut jika dia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu Dazai akan marah padanya.

 **TOK…..TOK…..TOK…..**

"Dazai _san_ ….. apakah anda sudah bangun ? "

Tidak ada respon dari dalam. Atsushi pun kembali mengetuk pintu.

 **TOK…..TOK…..TOK…..**

"Dazai _san_ ? "

Untuk kedua kalinya tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Atsushi merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan tanpa mengetuk lagi, Atsushi segera masuk ke dalam. Saat masuk ke dalam, Atsushi dapat melihat jika posisi tidur Dazai tidak berubah dari tadi malam. Segera Atsushi mendekati tubuh Dazai dan saat melihat lebih dekat Atsushi melihat Dazai bernafas dengan sangat berat serta wajahnya terlihat agak memerah dan keringat mulai deras mengalir di wajahnya. Atsushi langsung memeriksa keadaan Dazai dengan menggunakan thermometer yang berada di kotak P3K yang berada di laci bawah meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Dazai. Dengan hati-hati Atsushi menyelipkan thermometer itu ke ketiak Dazai. Setelah beberapa menit, Atsushi melihat suhu yang di tunjukan oleh thermometer dan ternyata…

"Gawat….. Dazai _san_ demam tinggi. Aku harus bagaimana ini ? "

Atsushi langsung dilanda kepanikan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Atsushi teringat perkataan kepala pelayan di rumah Dazai jika Dazai sakit segera hubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Dazai. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Atsushi segera menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Dazai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa jam kemudian, Dazai sudah di tangani oleh sang dokter dan kini Atsushi sedang menunggu kabar dari sang dokter di luar kamar Dazai. Tak lama sosok dokter itu pun keluar dari kamar Dazai dan Atsushi segera menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Dazai _san_ , _sensei_ ?"

"Keadaannya sudah lebih baik walaupun dia masih sedikit demam. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena kurang istirahat, pola makan yang tidak teratur, serta mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol secara berlebihan. Apa dia sedang ada masalah hingga bisa seperti ini ?. Oh, ya, kau siapanya Osamu ?. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di tempat lain saja, _sensei_ ? "

"Baiklah. Mari bicara di beranda halaman belakang saja."

Atsushi dan dokter itu pindah ke beranda yang berada di halaman belakang rumah Dazai. Kini Atsushi dan dokter itu duduk bersebelahan di sebuah ayunan panjang.

"Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Yosano Akiko. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Dazai. Kalau kau siapanya Dazai ? "

"Namaku Nakajima Atsushi. Apakah anda akan percaya jika saya mengatakan saya adalah tunangannya Dazai _san_ ? "

"Bukankah Dazai sudah memiliki kekasih ? "

"Ya….. Dazai _san_ memang sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Dazai _sama_ malah menjodohkanku dengan Dazai _san_."

"Ya ampun…. Pantas saja dia bisa sampai jatuh sakit begitu dan ternyata masalahnya cukup rumit juga dan aku baru tahu jika kau di jodohkan denngan Dazai oleh ayahnya. Jika aku boleh bertanya, bagaimana rasanya ada di posisi kau saat ini ? "

"Jika di tanya seperti itu, mungkin saya akan menjawab rasanya serba salah dan merasa sangat menyesal karena saya yang membuat Dazai _san_ terpuruk dan menderita seperti sekarang. Tapi, di lain sisi saya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Dazai _sama_ yang telah merawat saya dengan baik, _sensei_."

"Ternyata yang kau rasakan atas keadaan ini cukup rumit juga, ya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi karena nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jangan terus-terusan menyesali keadaan yang ada dan hadapi apa yang ada di depanmu, Atsushi. Soal kekasihnya Dazai, ku akui dia memang kurang baik tapi Dazai sangat mencintainya terlihat dari Dazai yang sering tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama kekasihnya itu. Kejadian ini tentu saja menjadi mimpi buruk baginya dan juga kekasihnya. Dazai _sama_ juga sangat menentang hubungan mereka karena latar belakang keluarga kekasihnya yang kurang baik. _Ne_... Atsushi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu ? "

"Apa itu, _sensei_ ? "

"Tolong jaga dan rawat Dazai dengan baik. Buatlah dia tersenyum lagi seperti dulu walau aku tahu tidak akan mudah bagimu tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Aku merasa sedih melihat keadaan Dazai yang sekarang karena bagiku dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku percayakan Dazai padamu."

"Baiklah, _sensei_. Aku akan menjaga dan merawat Dazai _san_ sebisaku. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Sama-sama, Atsushi. Ku harap kamu segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu bersama Dazai."

Atsushi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat dokter Yosano berkata seperti itu karena bagi Atsushi itu sangat mustahil untuk terwujud karena entah kapan Dazai akan membuka hatinya untuk Atsushi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menyerahkan resep obat kepada Atsushi, dokter Yosano pun langsung pamit pulang pada Atsushi. Sepulangnya dokter Yosano, Atsushi segera mengecek kembali keadaan Dazai yang kemungkinan masih tertidur. Dengan perlahan-lahan Atsushi membuka pintu kamar Dazai dan benar saja Dazai masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama ketika di periksa oleh Yosano _sensei_. Perlahan-lahan Atsushi mendekati tubuh Dazai dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Dazai yang ternyata masih terasa panas.

Segera Atsushi mencari plester penurun demam dan menempelkannya ke dahi Dazai da Atsushi juga memeriksa infusan yang dipakai Dazai. Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, kini Atsushi menatap Dazai dengan tatapan sedih karena Dazai belum juga membuka matanya dari semalam.

"Dazai _san_ ….. ku mohon cepatlah sadar. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini. Jika kau sudah bangun nanti, aku akan mengikuti apapun yang jadi permintaanmu. Maaf ya jika kehadiranku hanya bisa merusak kebahagiaanmu bersama dengan Nakahara _san_. Jika Dazai _san_ mengharapkanku untuk pergi maka aku akan melakukannya asalkan Dazai _san_ bisa kembali seperti dulu dan tentu bisa berbahagia kembali dengan Nakahara _san_. Aku akan selalu mendo'akan kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

Setelah itu Atsushi pun pergi keluar dan nanti kembali memeriksa keadaan Dazai saat makan siang. Kini Atsushi bersiap untuk membuat sarapan dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya dan membuat Atsushi terkejut.

"Nakajima _sama_ …"

"HUWAHHHHH!"

Atsushi mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dari orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata ikutan kaget juga setelah mendengar teriakan Atsushi.

"Maafkan saya jika membuat anda kaget, Nakajima _sama_."

" _Daijobu_. Tapi, kau itu siapa, ya ? "

"Maafkan saya karena lupa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Kunikida Doppo. Saya bekerja di sini sebagai kepala pelayan rumah ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Nakajima _sama_."

" _Ano_ ….. Kunikida _san_ , panggil Atsushi saja. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Suatu kehormatan juga bisa berkenalan dengan anda, Kunikida _san_."

"Jangan begitu, Nakajima _sama_. Nanti saya takut kena marah Osamu _sama_ dan Dazai _sama_ jika memanggil anda dengan nama panggilan."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, aku tetap merasa tidak enak namun aku juga tidak memaksa anda, Kunikida _san_."

"Nakajima _sama_ , anda mau ke mana ? "

"Aku mau ke dapur. Perutku lapar karena belum sarapan. Anda sudah sarapan, Kunikida _san_ ? "

"Saya sudah sarapan, Nakajima _sama_. Biarkan saya yang membuatkan sarapan untuk anda, Nakajima _sama_."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa buat sendiri dan aku tak mau merepotkan anda, Kunikida _san_. Lebih baik Kunikida _san_ fokus dengan pekerjaan anda. Aku permisi dulu."

Atsushi pun berjalan menjauhi Kunikida yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam hati Kunikida berkata….

'Semoga Osamu _sama_ segera menyadari perasaan anda, Nakajima _sama_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu pun dengan cepat bergulir dan sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sang rembulan kini telah menguasai langit yang mulai menggelap. Atsushi pun kembali memeriksa keadaan Dazai. Dengan perlahan-lahan Atsushi masuk ke dalam kamar Dazai. Ternyata keadaan Dazai masih sama seperti Atsushi lihat siang tadi. Sambil membawa sebuah baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat yang telah di campur sedikit aroma wewangian dan sebuah handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahu kanan Atsushi.

Setelah mendekat ke ranjang Dazai, Atsushi melihat betapa damainya wajah tidur Dazai. Melihat wajah Dazai yang begitu damai membuat Atsushi kembali terasa teriris hatinya. Seandainya ekspresi Dazai bisa seperti ini saat dia terjaga mungkin akan membuat Atsushi merasa senang tapi itu di rasa tidak mungkin.

"Dazai _san_ , izinkan aku untuk membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin anda selalu bersih dan terhindar dari kuman. Maaf jika aku melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Atsushi pun memulai acara membersihkan tubuh Dazai. Atsushi melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati seakan-akan Dazai adalah sosok yang akan hancur hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan. Tanpa Atsushi sadari, ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan melihat apa yang di lakukannya dan seseorang itu kembali menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan sendu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai melakukan acara membersihkan Dazai, Atsushi segera membereskan semuanya dan berniat keluar tapi terhenti sebentar saat mendengar suara igauan Dazai.

"Maafkan aku, Chuya. Ku mohon kembali lah padaku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chuya. Ku mohon…."

Air mata pun keluar dari kelopak mata Dazai yang tertutup dan hal itu tentu membuat Atsushi ikut menangis. Dengan ragu-ragu, Atsushi menghapus alian air mata Dazai dan mengelus rambut Dazai lembut sambil berkata…..

"Dazai _san_ , tenanglah. Ku pastikan Nakahara _san_ akan kembali padamu. Ku mohon jangan menangis, Dazai _san_."

Tak berapa lama Dazai kembali tenang dan berhenti menangis. Setelah itu, Atsushi pun pergi keluar kamar Dazai dengan perlahan-lahan. Perasaan sedih dan bersalah kembali mengisi hati pemuda bersurai _light grey_ itu. Atsushi tidak pernah membayangkan jika kehidupannya bisa serumit ini dan dia ingin sekali bebas dari masalah yang ada saat ini tapi dia tak bisa.

' _Kami sama_ …. Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Dazai _san_ ?. Ku mohon beritahu aku, _Kami sama_.'

Sambil menangis dalam diam, Atsushi pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa dia sadari ada sosok lain yang menatapnya tak kalah sendu melihat Atsushi yang menangis dalam diam.

" _Kami sama_ , berikanlah kebahagiaan untuk Nakajima _sama_. Sadarkanlah Osamu _sama_ dari kebutaannya terhadap cintanya pada kekasihnya dan aku harap dia bisa melihat dan mencintai Nakajima _sama_. Aku memohon padamu, _Kami sama_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya…

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan gorden yang tertiup angin pagi adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Dazai. Ya….. Dazai telah sadar dan kini sepasang iris cokelatnya menatap keadaan sekitar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal dan kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Seketika memori dua hari lalu kembali berputar dan sukses membuat Dazai meringis kesakitan. Dia pun melihat _handphone_ nya yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang tidurnya dan setelah melihat tanggal hari ini, dia pun terkejut.

"Berarti sudah 2 hari aku tertidur. Pantas saja tubuhku terasa sangat pegal."

Tak lama Dazai menyadari jika pakaian telah berganti dengan piyama. Terakhir dia memakai setelan yang biasa dia pakai saat kerja.

"Siapa yang mengganti pakaianku ?"

Dazai pun berpikir dengan keras hingga sebuah suara ketukan lembut membuatnya terkejut dan sebuah suara sopan yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Dazai _san_ , aku masuk, ya."

Segera Dazai berpura-pura tidur kembali dan tak lama sosok Atsushi masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Dazai _san_. Karena aku merasa kau akan segara sadar jadi aku membawa sarapan dan susu untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak memaksamu untuk memakannya jika anda tidak suka. Ku harap anda segera sadar dan juga sembuh. Maafkan aku, Dazai _san_ hingga membuatmu jadi seperti ini dan maafkan aku jika kehadiranku hanya bisa membuatmu menderita. _Hontou ni sumimasen_. Jika kau sudah sadar, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jika kau menginginkan ku untuk pergi dari sini, aku akan melakukannya asalkan anda bisa seperti dulu. Aku permisi dulu, Dazai _san_."

Atsushi pun keluar dari kamar Dazai dengan perlahan tanpa mengetahui jika sang pemilik kamar telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa saat mendengar perkataan Atsushi tadi, Dazai merasakan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ada rasa sedikit marah, senang dan juga sedih. Seketika Dazai berpikir jika semua ini tidak sepenuhnya salah Atsushi karena dirinya jugalah semua ini terjadi. Tapi, jika Atsushi mau menolak perjodohan itu mungkin ceritanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini dan jika saja Chuya tak mengkhianatinya dan tetap bersamanya mungkin rasa bencinya pada Atsushi tidak akan bertambah. Tapi, semua telah terjadi dan tak bisa di putar ulang.

Seketika perut Dazai berbunyi saat indra penciumannya mencium aroma makanan yang ternyata terletak di meja yang berada dekat rak buku miliknya. Karena rasa lapar mulai menguasai dirinya, Dazai pun memakan makanan buatan Atsushi itu. Dengan langkah yang masih lemas, Dazai berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak bersebelahan dengan meja tersebut.

"Tak ku sangka, dia masih peduli padaku bahkan saat aku melakukan hal yang kejam padanya. Dia itu bodoh, ya ?. Tapi, aku cukup berterima kasih padanya."

Dazai pun mulai menyendok bubur yang di buat oleh Atsushi. Saat suapan pertama masuk ke dalam mulutnya, seketika mata Dazai langsung merasa bernostalgia akan masakan sang ibunda yang telah tiada sejak dia masih kecil dulu. Tak lama Dazai pun kembali memakan bubur itu hingga habis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah waktunya makan siang. Atsushi pun kembali ke kamar Dazai untuk mengecek keadaan Dazai. Dengan perlahan-lahan Atsushi masuk ke dalam kamar Dazai dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat mangkuk bubur dan gelas yang tadinya berisi susu telah kosong tak bersisa. Atsushi langsung menoleh ke arah ranjang dan melihat sang pemilik kamar sudah kembali tertidur. Jika boleh jujur, Atsushi merasa sedikit senang karena Dazai telah menghabiskan makanan yang di buatnya.

Setelah menaruh makan siang untuk Dazai, Atsushi langsung pergi keluar kamar Dazai sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mangkuk dan gelas yang sudah tidak ada isinya itu. Tapi, karena kurang istirahat, Atsushi tersandung kaki meja dan hampir terjatuh karena tiba-tiba dia hilang fokus dan tubuhnya terasa agak lemas tapi untung saja tidak jadi jatuh. Jika dia jatuh yang ada bisa mengganggu waktu istirahat Dazai.

Atsushi pun segera pergi keluar kamar Dazai dan tanpa Atsushi ketahui Dazai tertawa pelan setelah dia melihat kejadian yang dianggap Dazai cukup lucu tadi.

"Dasar ceroboh, _baka_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa bisa dicegah oleh apapun dan siapapun. Langit telah berubah warna menjadi kelam dan gelap. Saat makan malam pun sudah tiba dan Dazai menantikan jatah makan malamnya tiba.

Tak lama sebuah ketukan terdengar oleh Dazai tapi kali suara yang berbicara terdengar berbeda dengan sebelumnya dan Dazai dapat memperkirakan jika yang mengetuk kamarnya bukanlah Atsushi.

"Osamu _sama_ ….. Saya, Kunikida ingin mengantarkan makan malam anda."

Dazai sengaja tak membalas perkataan Kunikida dan kembali berpura-pura tidur. Tak lama Kunikida masuk ke dalam kamar Dazai. Dengan langkah yang tenang, Kunikida menghampiri ranjang tidur Dazai.

"Saya tahu anda sedang berpura-pura tidur, Osamu _sama_. Saya tahu anda karena saya telah bersama anda sejak anda kecil. Saya mohon cukupi permainan konyol anda, Osamu _sama_."

Tak lama terdengar cekikikan pelan dari arah ranjang dan tak lama Dazai pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan bersandar di bantal.

"Kau tidak asyik, Kunikida _kun_. Oh, ya, tidak biasanya kau mau mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku. Memangnya tidak ada _maid_ atau _butler_ yang bisa kau suruh ? "

"Bukannya tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin mengantarkan makan malam untuk tuan muda yang sukanya tidur dan makan tanpa melakukan hal yang lain, khususnya hari ini."

"Benarkah ? Bukankah tadi siang yang mengantarkan makanannya itu bukan kau, Kunikida _kun_ ? "

"Jika anda menanyakan Nakajima _sama_ , kini beliau sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Tadi sore beliau jatuh pingsan setelah selesai memasak makan malam untuk anda."

"Dia pingsan ? kenapa bisa sampai begitu ? "

"Tentu saja karena dia merawat anda selama 2 hari tanpa istirahat yang cukup dan makan yang tidak teratur. Tadi Yosano _sensei_ berpesan pada saya untuk menjaga beliau hingga beliau kembali pulih. Jadi, untuk sekarang saya lah yang akan merawat anda, Osamu _sama_."

"Kau yakin mau merawatku, Kunikida _kun_ ? "

"Tentu saja. Tapi, saya tidak akan bersikap lemah lembut seperti Nakajima _sama_. Jadi bersiaplah ketika di rawat oleh saya, Osamu _sama_."

"Aku tidak takut dan akan ku nantikan perawatan darimu."

" _Kimoi_. Osamu _sama_ , bolehkah saya berbicara sesuatu pada anda ? "

"Soal apa ? "

"Saya hanya ingin bilang lupakanlah Nakahara _sama_ dan mulai lah lihat sekelilingmu. Ada seseorang yang peduli dan sangat menyayangimu, Osamu _sama_. Saya sangat tahu dan mengerti jika anda masih mencintai Nakahara _sama_ tapi saya rasa itu bukanlah hal yang terbaik bagi anda. Jadi... saya mohon pikirkan dan pertimbangkan lagi soal itu. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa anda tapi saya berbicara seperti ini karena saya peduli dengan anda, Osamu _sama_."

"Kau hanya ingin bicara itu saja ? tak ada yang lain, hm ? "

"Tidak ada, Osamu _sama_."

"Begitu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kunikida _kun_. Kau tahu Kunikida _kun_ , aku tak ta akan pernah bisa melupakan Chuya karena aku sangat mencintainya bahkan hingga detik ini. Bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisinya di dalam hatiku dan perlu kau tahu sampai kapan pun aku tak akan semudah itu berpindah ke hati yang lain terutama kepada si Nakajima itu."

"Saya mengerti akan hal itu, Osamu _sama_. Tapi, asal anda tahu jika Nakajima _sama_ sangat menyayangi anda bahkan hingga dia mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk merawat anda. Berbeda dengan Nakahara _sama_ yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anda ketika anda sakit parah setahun lalu. Maaf jika bicara saya terdengar lancing tapi saya hanya ingin mengungkapkan pendapat saya saja."

"Kau kenapa begitu membela si Nakajima itu ? "

"Saya membelanya karena beliau begitu peduli pada anda, Osamu _sama_. Apakah sikap saya salah ? "

"Tentu saja salah. Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku."

"Baiklah. Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk mengikuti ucapan saya tadi tapi saya hanya ingin anda kembali berpikir saja. Mohon maaf jika saya sudah bicara terlalu lancing pada anda. Saya permisi dulu, Osamu _sama_."

Kunikida pun keluar dari kamar Dazai. Setelah itu Dazai pun termenung sambil memikirkan kembali ucapan Kunikida yang ternyata ada benarnya juga. Tapi, di sisi lain Dazai tak mungkin melupakan Chuya semudah itu. Namun, jauh di dalam hati Dazai, dia merasa tersentuh akan kelembutan dan kebaikkan Atsushi terhadapnya. Atsushi sangat sabar menghadapi dirinya yang sekarang bahkan terkesan pasrah saat Dazai melakukan hal kejam padanya. Seketika Dazai merasa pusing akan keadaan yang sekarang, terasa rumit bagaikan labirin tak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To Be Continue_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Omataseshimashita**_ _ **minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Riren dan Kissui san akhirnya kembali lagi hohoho XD**_

 _ **Maaf ya jika cerita ini updatenya lama karena Riren baru saja pulih dari virus WB dan pada akhirnya chapter 3 ini pun selesai juga setelah sekian lama.**_

 _ **Jika boleh bercerita sedikit, pada awalnya Riren tidak tahu harus melanjutkannya seperti apa tapi untung saja Kissui san memberikan idenya untuk chapter 3 ini. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Riren bisa menulis kembali cerita ini. Riren harap semoga chapter 3 ini bisa menghibur para reader san yang telah lama menunggu.**_

 _ **Untuk chapter selanjutnya Riren gak janji bakal update cepet soalnya belum tahu bisa melanjutkannya atau tidak karena Riren sudah mulai masuk kuliah kembali tapi jika ada waktunya Riren usahakan untuk melanjutkannya.**_

 _ **Riren dan Kissui san sangat berterima kasih pada para reader yang telah membaca dan memberikan review pada ff ini. Berkat para reader, Riren dan Kissui san bisa terus melanjutkan cerita ini dan semoga menghibur para reader hingga akhir cerita.**_

 _ **Cukup sekian percakapan kali ini. Riren dan Kissui san mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam segi cerita maupun penulisan. Review dari para reader selalu Riren dan Kissui sana nantikan.**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter minna san**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
